DBN Films (Danesia)
As Kuala Danesia Film Production Sdn. Bhd. 1965-1970 Nicknames: TBA Logo: On a black background, just see the logo of here. FX/SFX: None Cheesy Factor: Minimal. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Might be seen on Gacha mini movies (excluding Gachamania due to deletion). Scare Factor: None to low. As DBN Films 1st logo (1970-1972) Nicknames: "First DBN Film company" Logo: On a white background, like the first logo, just see the logo of here. FX/SFX: None, unless you want to count the scratches. Cheesy Factor: Same as the KDFP logo. Music/Sounds: A bombastic fanfare with a sitar. Availability: Might be only seen on two movies like Mother and Plastic. Scare Factor: Minimal, the logo is a minimal cheesy and the logo is too blant. 2nd logo (1972-1982) Nicknames: "Danesia's boring logo", "Dancing Tigers", "Dancing Tigers from Heaven" Logo: On a black background, Tigers dancing a few seconds than it fades to the DBN Films logo. "Presents" in malay fade in. Variant: On My life is a creepypasta, The blood drops the logo and makes it even worse. FX/SFX: Scanimation effects. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: A bombastic fanfare plays in a minute. Music/Sounds Variant: On My life is a creepypasta, The music plays backwards. Availability: Seen on Orphan's Fate, Hybrid School, Cancer, My life is a creepypasta, etc. Scare Factor: *Original variant: Low. *My life is a creepypasta variant: Medium to nightmare, the blood drops and makes it worse and fills the logo to red. 3rd logo (1982-1985) WARNING: THE VIDEO COULD BE VERY LOUD, PLEASE TURN DOWN YOUR VOLUME AND DO NOT WATCH IT IF YOU ARE PRONE TO SEIZURES, YOU RUBBER. Nicknames: "Dancing Tigers II", "Dancing Tigers from Hell", "Nightmare on the Tigers street", "Oh yikes! Noooooo!!!!!!!!" Logo: Tigers dancing and the background is red, the tigers attack the screen and segues to a logo. The text disappeared and the DBN logo zooms in filling the screen to yellow. FX/SFX: Seizures effects, scary effects. Cheesy Factor: High, the tigers would attack you. Music/Sounds: Same as previous logo but the creepy synth fanfare plays when it disappears. Availability: Common, might be seen on Horror, crime and action gacha mini movies. Scare Factor: Nightmare, the tigers would attack you to death. 4th logo (1985-1989) Nicknames: "Dancing Tigers III", "3D Dancing Tigers", "Much better you rubber." Logo: Same as previous logo but the background is space instead, the tigers will not attack your screen, never zooms in and disappears. It shines at the end. FX/SFX: 80s Danesian effects. Cheesy Factor: Same as previous logo but lower a bit. Music/Sounds: A UFO fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: *Waktu Mingan 2: A fanfare from the previous logo. *Replaced: A sad fanfare. Availability: Seen on Hired Heroes, Waktu Mingan, Waktu Mingan 2, etc. Scare Factor: TBA 5th logo (1989-1994) WARNING: On The girl with a thousand powers, due to too much powers for girls, videos and photos will be not allowed in this site. Nicknames: "No more Dancing Tigers", "Roller Coaster Ride" Logo: On a blue/red gradient background, we saw a film rollers started to ride like a roller coaster, segues into a DBN Films 1989 logo. Variant: *Short variant: It become the same second as ITV 1989 instead of the previous ones. FX/SFX: The coaster riding, the logo seguing. Cheesy Factor: Medium. Music/Sounds: Same as previous logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *Poor to rich: None. *Short variant: The jingle used in the ITV 1989 logo. *The hated child who become famous: A fame version of the fanfare which segues into an orchestra themed-fanfare. *The girl with a thousand powers: A creepy trumphiant fanfare. Availability: Seen on Poor to rich, etc. Scare Factor: *Original/short variant: Minimal to medium. *The hated child who become famous: Medium to high. *The girl with a thousand powers: High to nightmare, a girl has too much powers and might even get worse. 6th logo (1994-1996) Nicknames: "Roller Coaster Ride II" Logo: same as previous logo but the background is sky with clouds. Variants: *Short variant: TBA *5th anniversary variant: There is a slideshow of logo evolutions segues to the 5th anniversary logo. FX/SFX: Same Cheesy Factor: Low to medium, bordering on High. Music/Sounds: Same as 1st and 2nd logos. Music/Sounds Variant: *Short variant: Same. *5th anniversary variant: A fame version of the fanfare which segues into an orchestra themed-fanfare just like the gacha mini movie logo variant. Availability: Seen on some mini movies. Scare Factor: TBA 7th logo (1996-2003) Nicknames: "Fireworks of Danesia" Logo: On a starry background, we see a DBN HQ zooming towards to the fireworks. The logo fades in and out. The text "Presents" in malay fade in. FX/SFX: CGI 3D effects Cheesy Factor: None to minimal. Music/Sounds: A fireworks popping sound which segues into an orchestral fanfare. Availability: Seen on Fighting for her love, Halloween Disaster, Seperated Worlds, Seperated Worlds 2, etc. Scare Factor: None to minimal, the logo is better than the early years. 8th logo (2003-2006) Nicknames: "Flying stars of Danesia", "The return of Dancing Tigers", "Dancing Tigers IV" Logo: On a cloudy background, we saw 20 stars flying through the sky, the tigers started dancing, then the tigers jumped to the stars and transforms into a DBN logo. Variant: *Project Neptune: The sky turns blue to black. The tigers are absent. The stars' color gold reworded to neon teal outlines and black. It might be even worse. *Murder in school: The sky turns blue to bloody red. The tigers' eyes starts glowing red. *Destruction: TBA *10th Anniversary: Same as 1994 logo. *15th Anniversary: TBA FX/SFX: CGI 3D effects Cheesy Factor: Same as previous logo. Music/Sounds: Same as previous logo but the whooshes replaces the fireworks popping sound. Music/Sounds Variant: *Project Neptune: A original fanfare used but decreases the pitch at the end. *Murder in school: A creepy fanfare. *Destruction: A action fanfare. Availability: Common, seen on mini movies. Scare Factor: *Original variant: Same as previous logo. *Project Neptune variant: Medium *Murder in school and destruction variant: Low to nightmare. *10th and 15th Anniversary variant: TBA 9th logo (2006-2010) Nicknames: "Flying stars of Danesia II", "Danesia's 20th Anniversary Special" Logo: On a starry background, 50 Stars flying and the tigers dancing at the same time and transforms into a DBN logo. Variants: *20th Anniversary: DBN puts a 20th anniversary motto. *The Tsunami Attack: The cloudy background replaces the starry background, the tsunami starts killing the stars and tigers end up flooding, the company of the name doesn't appear. *Orphan's Fate (2008): TBA, unless the remake came out in June 2008. FX/SFX: Many stars flying, the stars transforming. Music/Sounds: Same as previous logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *The Tsunami Attack: The fanfare used on Destruction but end up an tsunami and flooding sound. *Waktu Mingan 3: TBA Availability: Extremely rare. Scare Factor: *Original variant: None. *The Tsunami Attack: Medium, the tsunami will end up even flooding in water 10th logo (2010-2017) WARNING: In Living with pain, due to a person who lives in pain, videos and photos will never be allowed in . Nicknames: "The stars are gone", "Renderforest based DBN logo" Logo: On a black background, the logo is covered with black, when fading, it became colored before fading out. Variants: *Waktu Mingan 4: An volcano explosion to destroy the logo, ending up the name does not appear but still here. *25th Anniversary: The text says "Selamat ulang tahun ke-25" appears. *Living with pain: The color is red instead of blue. *The elemental sisters: The background is rainbow instead of black. FX/SFX: 2010s CGI effects Cheesy Factor: None. Music/Sounds: A calm piano theme. Music/Sounds Variant: *Waktu Mingan 4: TBA *25th anniversary: the Shanghai Audio & Video Publishing House puts the calm piano theme ending up look weird. *Living in pain: A sad theme *The elemental sisters: TBA Availability: Rare, seen on new gacha mini films. Scare Factor: TBA 11th logo (2017-present) WARNING: On three of these variants, such as Magic School, Waktu Mingan 5 and Wira Juming, DO NOT WATCH THESE VARIANTS IF YOU ARE PRONE TO SEIZURES, YOU RUBBER, and also on a variant named Beauty is Pain, due to tears and blood, videos will be not allowed in the entire website. Nicknames: TBA Logo: On a blue background, three coloured squares appeared and flashing, then the logo fades in. Variant: *Beauty is Pain: A blood red background replaces blue, end up making it worse. *Waktu Mingan 5: TBA *Prison of Powers: Police cars appeared through this logo, the squares are absent. *Magic School: The backgrounds flashes instead of blue. *Wira Juming: TBA *Boboiboy Movie 2: TBA *'More variants to come!' FX/SFX: CGI 2D effects Cheesy Factor: None. Music/Sounds: See previous logo. Music/Sounds Variant: *Prison of Powers, a opening theme. *Magic School, A thunderclap sound used from DPA but even softer. Then a person speaking. *Boboiboy Movie 2: A opening fanfare. Availability: Brand new. Scare Factor depending on the variant: *Original variant: Minimal *Beauty is Pain: TBA *Others: TBA See also *DBN Home Video Category:Danesia Category:DBN Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare the kids Category:Logo Ripoffs Category:Movie companies Category:Unsuitable logos Category:Gacha Category:Seizure-inducing Logos Category:Very High Cheesy logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Loud Logos